


Hooked On Your Love

by EllaWinchester24



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: -Ish, Alpha!Yuri, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst so light it's basically nothing, Body Loving, Cute Embarrassment, Don't worry, Fluff and Smut, I really can't think of anything else, Kisses, Lots of it, M/M, Omega!Yuuri, Praise Kink, Protective!Victor, Protective!Yuri, Rimming, SO, Slightly Insecure!Yuuri, Sliiiiight Body Issues, Sliiiiiight Bondage, Smut, Super slight though, alpha!Victor, bye, dom!Victor, heh, slight nipple play, sub!yuuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-14
Updated: 2016-11-15
Packaged: 2018-08-29 00:39:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8469142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllaWinchester24/pseuds/EllaWinchester24
Summary: Yuri is whining, rutting against the mattress, nose buried in Victor’s shirt. His lithe body is naked, every beautiful inch on display for Victor to feast his eyes on.  Which is… not what he should be doing, fuck. ORThe one where Omega!Yuri gets his heat in Russia and alpha!Victor discovers exactly how much his mate likes it when he praises him. Basically, me indulging myself with some smut and fluff.(Um, this is complete but I'm planning on adding more in a bit so...)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hellooo! So, I just realised that I might actually physically die if I have to go through another day without posting at least one Victuri smut.  
> So here you go!  
> I made the OC alpha very sleazeball-ish and Yurio and Yuri are super cute in this BC I HAVE A HEADCANON THAT YURIO REALLY CARES ABOUT YURI OKAY  
> Also, I've deliberately spelled him 'Yuri' bc that's his name, okay? Like the anime _shows_ that's his name and I DON'T GET WHY YURI HAS TO BE THE ONE TO LEAVE HIS NAME LIKE HE DESERVES TO KEEP IT IN FANON TOO, FIGHT ME
> 
> Okay, I'm sorry. That was really weird, but it's like five in the morning and I think the pain in my chest is going to kill me, so I figured why not post something and die.  
> Anyway, I'm done rambling. Please go ahead and let me know how you found it! I'll be uploading the second part tomorrow, cause it's basically done.  
> PS. Title's from Jona Selle's cover of 'Addicted To You' by Avicii, and you guys need to really listen to it. :)
> 
>  
> 
> **EDIT: I'm going to be adding more to this but it'll be a while since I'm stuck in between exams!**

“Softer, Yuri! Soften your body!” Victor calls out and Yuri loosens up, torso becoming supple as he bends to his idol’s will. “That’s good, Yuri. Very good.” he smiles.

 

The omega feels a spark of lightning shoot through his spine and he almost wobbles at the praise, face bursting into a smile despite his efforts to stifle it. 

 

It does things to him, Victor’s praise. Every time the alpha compliments his step sequence or looks at him appreciatively, he can feel his blood rushing through his body, heart beat skyrocketing and that warm blush settling on his cheeks.

 

He slowly stops in front of Victor and takes his last position. “You were beautiful, Yuri.” 

 

It makes him feel _alive_. 

 

Now, he flushes, eyes darting nervously to the ground before meeting that serene blue gaze again. “R-Really? Because I thought I might’ve messed up the quadruple flip a little maybe-”

 

The alpha just skates closer to him and for those few seconds, watching that lithe body glide over, Yuri has to remember to breathe. Then, Victor slides right _into_ his personal space and breathing becomes a lost hope. 

 

Tilting his chin up with one finger, Victor drops his voice and smirks at him. “Yuri, if you give the piece any more ‘Eros’, the judges will have all fainted by the time you finish the first half of your program. You can’t possibly enrapture people any more than this. Trust me, you were a delight to watch.”

 

The compliment ends in a whisper, but Yuri can tell how much feeling there is behind the words. He stumbles, breaking free of the alpha’s contact and almost whining at the loss, before regaining his composure and hurriedly nodding. 

 

Every fibre in his body is straining, trying to get closer to his- _the_ \- alpha who cares so much about him and believes in him so fully. 

 

But Yuri has never been delusional. He knows well enough by now- after years of experience and nasty falls- to call a spade a spade. He knows where he stands and he knows it’s nowhere near Victor and he _knows_ that not even in his wildest dreams, would Victor choose someone like him. He’s too inexperienced, too naïve, and just a liiiiitle too chubby. 

 

Of course, he knows Victor would never care about something like that, but… it’s just- 

 

Victor has _options_. He has the entire world fawning over him and the pick of any alpha, omega or beta of his choice. Yuri seriously doubts he’d want to go for a chubby skater from a miniscule town in a corner of the world. 

 

And yet, he can’t stop himself from imagining what it’d be like…to have Victor want him. To have Victor with him, on him, _in him_ -

 

Warmth pools in his gut and much too late, Yuri realises his mistake as he feels wetness beginning to slip out. _Fuck_. “I-I have to…um, change because- that’s enough practice for today, right?” he babbles, stumbling and trying to skate away from the temptation in front of him. “I mean, I’m really- yeah, I’m very tired, I’ll…uh, _talktoyoulaterokaybye_!”

 

He somehow manages to bump and trip his way to the changing rooms, tearing off his skates as he hurries to find his bag and the packet of temporary suppressants. His heat was here much quicker than he expected (not surprising, considering his alpha crush kept taking naked showers with him) but he’d prepared for this- the temps would keep his heat at bay, at least till he reached home and finished his nest.

 

His nest that had ~~almost eight~~ a few stray clothing items of Victor’s. (Shut up, it’s not his fault, okay? He’s an omega pining away for his alpha coach, who he also happens to live with, sue him) 

 

The slick begins to slip out faster now, a slight haze coming over him and Yuri curses before resuming his search for his bag. He was sure he’d kept them right next to that shelf…

 

“You looking for something, sweetheart?” a voice purrs behind him. Yuri jumps up a mile in the air before turning slowly, heart beating irregularly. There’s a man- _alpha_ \- standing in the doorway, knowing smirk on his face as he looks Yuri up and down. 

 

Yuri does _not_ like where this is going. “Uhh…ye-I- no, no t-thank you.” He stutters, quickly beginning to look for a way out of the room that isn’t covered by the hulking figure in front of him.

 

An exercise that he’s forced to give up when said figure slowly steps closer, making him nervously move back.

 

“You sure?” the other asks, now mere inches away from him. “‘Cause I could’ve sworn, bent over like that? It seemed like you were looking for a good time.”

 

Yuri cringes and steps back again, only to realise he’s reached the wall and there is nowhere he can go, cornered like this. Hoping to God the alpha’s only joking with him, he gives a tremulous smile and tries to excuse himself. “N-nope, not really. I just…uh, trying to find my backpack. B-But I don’t even really need it so, I’m going to, uh, yeah I think I’ll just go-”

 

“What’s your hurry, sugar?” A thick arm descends trapping him against the wall. Yep, this alpha’s _totally_ joking, great. “How about you and I go get a drink? Maybe something better?”

 

Yuri flushes and opens his mouth to explain he’s really not looking for… _that_ , when the door is thrown open loudly for the second time in as many minutes. Both of them turn to look but this time, it’s the last person he expects.

 

Yuri Plisetsky storms in, expression fiercer than anything he’d seen on the young alpha’s favourite animals. “Get. Out,” he says threateningly and barely gives the other alpha a chance to speak before grabbing him and _yanking_ him free.

 

Yuri isn’t sure his arm is ever going to be okay again and he would protest, but now there’s a mix of alpha hormones in the air and the tension’s triggering his heat again and he can feel his legs grow slippery and-

 

A loud yell sounds from somewhere close to him and the omega snaps out of his daze, looking around in alarm. Which is pointless. Because the other alpha is currently on the floor, clutching his knee, face twisted and groaning with pain.

 

Yurio stands above him, looking vindictively pleased; triumphant and Yuri’s dick gives a throb at an alpha defending him so well and…

 

“OI!” said alpha yells, once again snapping him out. “What do you think you’re playing at, huh, moron? Couldn’t you just stay in a heat room like every other omega? Did you have to come out and tempt half the rink?”

 

Yuri flushes and shakes his head, eyes automatically finding his shoes as his stomach twists uncomfortably. He knows what the other is saying is right. He’d felt his heat coming for days and normally, he’d have packed up and locked himself in a heat room almost a day before it started up. But this time…

 

This time, he was in Russia, with _Victor Nikiforov_ as his coach. He couldn’t bear even the thought of skipping out on practice a day early, which was really stupid. Clearly, it was a terrible idea.

He mumbles as much to Yurio who agrees with extreme vehemence and then sighs. Footsteps approach, and a hand curls around his wrist, drawing him to Yurio’s chest. “You need to be careful, dumbass. This isn’t Kyushu where everything was safe and familiar, okay?”

 

Yuri nods, snuggling his face in Yurio’s neck at the gentle tone and ignoring the persistent ache in his gut in favour of cuddling. This is good, this feels nice. He could really-

 

“Now, get the hell out of here and I don’t want to see your face for the next five days, you hear me?” the alpha says, firmly pushing him away and handing him his bag.

 

Yuri sighs and nods. At least it was good while it lasted. “See you later, Yurio-kun,” he says, shouldering it and beginning to walk out. “Please tell Victor I’ve gone home, okay?”

 

“I will. Now, go! Baka.” He mutters under his breath and unbidden, a smile rises to Yuri’s lips. He takes his temporary suppressants, huffs with relief when they work and begins the walk back home.

 

-*-*-*-*-*-

 

“Yurio!” Victor calls, emerging from one of the rink’s rooms. “You haven’t seen Yuri, have you? I can’t find him anywhere and-”

 

“His heat started,” the younger man cut across, unwilling to listen to five minutes of Victor panicking. “Some random alpha tried to corner him and I punched the alpha and Yuri’s safe at your house, and hopefully in the heat room, if he has any brains. Which I doubt, but hey, maybe self-preservation kicked in after that encounter with the- what’s…are you _growling_?” he asks, astonished.

 

Victor takes a deep breath, visibly trying to calm himself before smiling dangerously. Yurio takes a cautious step back. “No. No, I’m not.”

 

“Okaaay then. Well, anyway, I sent him home and you should probably crash at my place because you look like you’re going to murder that dickhead of an alpha.”

 

“I wouldn’t mind.”

 

Yurio glares at the idiot. “Well, Yuri would! Considering he’s supposed to be performing a couples program with you in a month?”

 

Victor takes another deep breath and controls himself. “You’re right. Yuri wouldn’t like that, would he?” Yurio looks to the heavens, praying for strength and says no. “Good, good. Great. Yeah, I think I’m going to go check on him.”

 

“Whoa whoa, wait, what?” He steps in front of the older alpha and glares. “You can’t go back there, Victor. You’d never be able to control yourself with Yuri’s heat pheromones all over the place.” Victor makes a small sound and Yurio’s eyes widen, suddenly eager to be done with this conversation. “JUST COME BACK TO MINE, OKAY!”

 

“I can’t! I need to make sure he’s safe!” Victor snaps and Yurio rises right back.

 

“He is, you jackass! He’s in a heat room!”

 

“He can’t be! My house doesn’t have one!” Victor yells. 

 

Silence. 

 

“Wait, what?” he asks, face wrinkled with confusion. “It…doesn’t?”

 

Victor shakes his head emphatically. 

 

“Then why did Yuri say he’s going to the one in your house?” the younger alpha yells. 

 

“How should I know, I just found out he’s gone!” Victor snaps, beginning to storm out. “But, whatever it is, I have to make sure he’s okay. I can’t leave him like that. He’s in a foreign country, Yurio.”

 

Yurio doesn’t budge. “When I keep telling you to go confess to him like a normal person, you deny and refuse till you’re blue in the face. And the second Yuri’s heat is here, you want to go to him?”

 

Victor frowns softly. “It’s not like that! I just- I just wanted him to win before we…did anything. I didn’t want to mix feelings and training together- that would’ve just been bad for both of us, you know?” He continues to look down, eyes fixed on the floor. 

 

Which is why he misses the gagging face that Yurio makes. “Gay. That’s what both of you are. Gayer than Elton John and dumber than a rock.”

 

Victor almost cracks a smile at that.

 

Yurio sighs. “Fine. Go ahead, go get ‘im.”

 

Victor does smile then, giving Yurio a tight hug before rushing out to his car. Stupid idiot, the younger man mutters, trying to dust his cardigan free of imaginary lint.

 

-*-*-*-*-*-

 

Victor doesn’t remember ever driving that fast. The streets fly past his window but the only sight he really wants to see is Yuri desperate and clenching and-

 

 _No_. No, he isn’t going to let some random alpha instinct take control of him like this. For the rest of the drive, he counts backward from 500, thinks of rhino childbirths and tries not to swerve when thoughts of Yuri naked and displaying himself come to him anyway.

 

It takes him five minutes to reach and he has to spend another five in the car trying to chill the fuck out so he doesn’t pop a boner the second he steps foot inside.

 

Finally, when it feels like most of his senses and body parts (he _said_ most, okay?) are under control, Victor gets out from the car and opens the house gate. The house looks quiet and undisturbed, only a lone light shining in the living room but he can tell the house isn’t empty.

 

There’s a sweet tingling in the air and it’s making his dick twitch delightfully but he doesn’t dare to even think of acting on it. Yurio’s reaction would be swift and ruthless. Victor opens his coat and removes his shoes, quickly moving to Yuri’s wing of the house. He opens the adjoining door and nearly faints.

 

The heavy haze of omega pheromones permeates the air and the scent of it is so mouthwatering, he has to dig his nails into his palm to stop himself from banging open the omega’s door and taking what’s his.

 

No, Victor takes three deep breaths through his mouth, realises fairly quickly it’s not helping and says ‘fuck it’ before going to knock on the door. “Yuri? It’s me, Victor. Are you in there?”

 

He hears a muffled sound from within before something crashes to the floor and a voice calls out, “I-I’m okay, alpha.”

 

His knees almost give out at that little, innocent voice and he has to knock his head against the wall twice in succession before he can speak coherently again. “I just heard something crash, Yuri. Are you sure?”

 

More muffled sounds and then- a moan. This time, Victor’s hands manage to make it as far as the knob before an image of Yurio ripping him apart flashes through his brain and he resists, again. “I-I just think…could you, help me? Please?”

 

Victor looks up at the ceiling and carefully around the hallway. He’s 99% sure this is a trap of Yurio’s and that any moment now, the kid in question will be jumping out, fingers pointed as if to say, ‘Ha, caught you, sucker!’

 

He clears his throat and tries again, when no evidence of cameras is found. “Are you- are you sure, Yuri? Because I can call Mila, if you want, she’s a beta-”

 

This time, a whine filters through clearly and Victor _drools_. “Want you, _alpha_. Just- come in…please?”

 

It’s that last please that does him in. He’d pay money to meet the man who could resist that pleading, needy tone. Praying to God that Yurio isn’t going to murder him for this, and firmly telling his nether regions to calm down, he takes a deep breath and opens the door…

 

…and nearly falls.

 

Yuri is whining, rutting against the mattress, nose buried in the pillow. 

 

His lithe body is naked, every beautiful inch on display for Victor to feast his eyes on. Which is… _not what he should be doing, fuck._


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS TOOK SO LONG  
> But shit, here it is. I can't actually bring myself to believe that you guys like this so much, but well it's done and I figured, 'why wait?' So, here is the smut bit of this silly little fic full of self-indulgence. I'm not very good with smut, so I hope you'll forgive me if this is shitty. (It probably is)  
> Also, I got attacked by a moth while writing this and I'm still recovering from the trauma, so if you wanna hear that story, let me know. XD

His lithe body is naked, every beautiful inch on display for Victor to feast his eyes on. Which is… _not what he should be doing, fuck._

 

The alpha in question barely manages to suppress a groan, moving to the bed against his better judgment and nearly reaching out a hand towards him. He draws back quickly enough when logic and decency prevail.

 

Yuri seems to sense his presence, even in his heat-driven state, and lets out the most gorgeous _mewl_ before turning over to face him. His eyes are clear of that misty look that clouds over the judgment of most omegas in heat and yet he arches his back immediately, trying to get Victor to put his hands on him. 

 

Victor closes his eyes and firmly concentrates on Yakov’s face. Tries to remember every detail of that grouchy, scowling face till he can feel his lower body calm a bit. When he feels like he’s regained power over his (dry) mouth, he looks at his protégé. 

 

His protégé, who is slowly inching towards him, wanton look in his eyes. 

 

Victor quickly takes a few steps back, ignoring the resulting whine and trying to figure out what’s got Yuri so worked up. His arousal is unusual since the brunette appears to be between waves of his heat. He should be in control of his senses and body, at least for a while. 

 

“What’s,” the blonde licks his lips, trying to think through the increasing haze of omega pheromones beckoning to him. “What’s wrong, Yuri? You smell…distressed and I can’t stan- what can I _do_?”

 

Yuri’s hips buck at that and Victor curses himself for offering… _that_ , even indirectly. He opens his mouth to amend his previous question but the omega cuts him off, eyes dark and uncharacteristically seductive. “Want you, alpha. I- _unh_ \- please, please, _oh_.”

 

A heavy weight settles in Victor’s stomach as he realises his dilemma. On one hand, he has the man of his dreams ~~begging~~ asking for him, requesting him to _take him now, please, alpha_ and he’s honestly never wanted anything more than to do just that.

 

But on the other, he knows Yuri is under the influence of his heat. Everything he says now is probably because of that. And as much as Victor would love to do exactly as the omega’s asking; as much as he’s been pining away for his student- he will never be the kind of alpha to take advantage of an omega in heat.

 

Especially when the omega in question happens to be Yuri.

 

So, mustering every bit of resolve he can, Victor firms his ever-present will to protect Yuri and says clearly, “No.”

 

Yuri pouts and the expression is honestly so _cute_ ,Victor almost cracks. But when he wants it? He has an iron will. But, Yuri just looks _so_ delicious and maybe if Victor reached out a just liiiittle-

 

NO. No, Victor’s got an iron will. He won’t be shaken just because Yuri’s looking like the most gorgeous katsudon, all laid out for him… he won’t. 

 

The iron will shall not falter.

 

“Alpha, _want_ you,” the omega purrs and arches in a sinful curve, displaying himself.

 

The stupid iron will falls like a frail house of cards and Victor needs to, once again, grab on to the nightstand to stop himself from pouncing and _taking_. He closes his eyes and mentally thinks of every moment Yuri looked happy and innocent and gentle. Recalls every time the omega reflected his purity.

 

He doesn’t deserve this. He deserves so much better than some animalistic claiming when he’s in throes of heat. 

 

Taking a few deep breaths, Victor reigns in his arousal, trying to clear his head before opening his eyes and speaking as clearly as he can. 

 

“Okay, alright. So, I’m just going to head out for a bit, okay?” Ignoring the resulting whine and frantic head shakes that gets him, he bravely soldiers on. “It’s alright, don’t worry. I’ll call Mila (she thinks of him as her younger brother by now, anyway) and she’ll- she’ll help you out, okay? Not like that!” he hurries to add when the omega lets out a loud wail. “Just to…make sure you rest and eat and are generally, um, safe.”

 

The brunette struggles for a moment, trying to sit up before slipping on what is, very clearly, his own slick. And nope, Victor is in _no_ way prepared for this level of hotness, so it’s not his fault his downstairs brain isn’t listening, okay? 

 

Still, he sees Yuri struggling and well… it’d be impolite not to help, right?

 

Victor moves instinctively, stepping forward to support the other without even thinking. Which is why, he’s left blinking in surprise when he finds himself pulled onto the bed with a lapful of omega shuddering and moving against him, little cries falling from his plush red lips as he grinds against Victor and _that’s it_.

 

Victor pulls Yuri down, firmly seating him before attacking his scent glands with vengeance, licking and nipping at the skin there. His hands roam over the glorious body on display as he tries to decide where to touch first. Of their own accord, they settle on the omega’s nipples and Victor tugs at them, earning a mewl from Yuri. 

 

Encouraged, he tugs harder and lowers his mouth to the other one, biting and nipping playfully, drawing short whines from the other. As the whines increase in pitch, the heat in the room begins to descend on him and before he’s even aware of it, he’s flipped them both, pinning Yuri to the bed with a deep growl.

 

One strong hand pulls both of the omega’s wrists above his head as the other slowly, _lightly_ runs over Yuri’s tiny, leaking cock, brushing against it tantalizingly before drawing away. Victor grins as Yuri lets out a frustrated huff, hips twitching up in small motions to futilely find some friction. He gives Yuri’s cock one teasing stroke, too light to be anything but torture and almost chokes when his protégé whimpers out, “Please, alpha- don’t… no teasing, please, please, _alphaaa_. Just- take me!”

 

The last wail hits Victor like a dream and he almost starts to get up to rip off his clothes when the nudging voice in his brain, slowly growing louder, finally bursts to the centre of his attention. Shaking his head to clear it of the pheromone haze, he looks down and-

 

“Еб твою мать!” he yells, leaping off the bed and staring in horror at Yuri. He’d almost- he’d nearly taken advantage of Yuri, he’d _wanted_ to.

 

Clearly, the logical thing to do now would be to leave. He’s not going to ruin the life of the man he loves just because his dick hasn’t gotten any action ~~since he met Yuri~~ in a while. He’s not going to be an asshole alpha and he’s not going to get back in that bed, no matter how much he feels like devouring- _is that his hoodie_?

 

“Is that my hoodie?” he asks, out loud this time. “Wait, how’d it end up in your nest?” 

 

He stares at it in confusion and when there’s no answer, tears his eyes away to look at Yuri… who’s blushing redder than a tomato. 

 

“I-I just…it smells- comforting, okay!” 

 

Realization dawns on Victor as the suddenly sober brunette tries to curl up in embarrassment, all signs of his previous wantonness gone. 

 

A mischievous grin spreads across Victor’s face as he realises that maybe his feelings aren’t as inappropriately unwelcome as he thought. 

 

Still grinning, he strips slowly, every thud of his clothes falling on the floor making Yuri’s heart rate jump. He crawls back onto the bed slowly, rolling his body sensually and grinning when the other swallows nervously. 

 

Backing him up against the headboard, Victor stretches out on top of Yuri and smirks. “You know, the other day, Minako and I were talking about nesting behaviour,” he says right into Yuri’s ear. “She said it’s very common for omegas to build their nests with the clothes of their alpha. Or, you know, the clothes of the alpha _they want to mate_.”

 

Yuri gasps then, legs and arms wrapping around Victor as he clings to the alpha, rubbing his cock against the hard planes of Victor’s abs. The alpha growls and takes his earlobe between his teeth, tugging possessively. 

 

“Do you want to mate me, Yuri?” he asks, once again pinning his (hopefully) soon-to-be mate’s wrists by his head before running his teeth lightly over his neck. “Do you want me to bite you? To make you _mine_?”

 

Yuri nods hard, straining against the hold on his wrists and whining when it doesn’t give an inch. He struggles again and again, sobbing when it makes no difference because apparently, Victor is _strong_ and can hold him down without a sweat but right now all he wants is for the alpha to have him before his second wave of heat hits.

 

“Victor,” he pants, trying to speak clearly before his biology makes him drool at the _very_ impressive length pressed up against him. “Victor, please! I-I want you, I always have.”

 

“Good,” Victor says, biting lightly at the juncture of his neck. “Because so have I and I don’t think I can hold back anymore.”

 

Yuri gasps again as he begins to roll his hips, dragging their cocks together with the most perfect friction, but he needs to make sure Victor really does want this. Wants him. Because he won’t be able to bear it if this is all the effect of his heat and has no actual meaning for Victor.

 

So he deliberately relaxes against the bed, reluctantly pulling away a little to look nervously into the other’s eyes. Victor seems to sense the change in his mood and moves back too, looking at him in concern. “What’s wrong, love?”

 

“Look, Victor- I know I’m not…I’m not the perfect omega,” he whispers softly, unwilling to meet his alpha’s eyes. “I don’t have the best figure and I’m nowhere as _experienced_ as others my age and you’re just- you’re perfect! So, I just want you to… be sure you want this, okay? That this isn’t just because of my heat but that you really want to…” he blushes. “Mate me.”

 

“Who said that?” Victor asks quietly. Yuri looks up questioningly, and stills as he sees the expression on his face. Victor looks… angry in a dangerously quiet sort of way. “Who said you’re not perfect? Because they’re _wrong_. You’re soft and sweet and the most wonderful thing to happen to my life and I don’t want you to ever doubt that, you hear me? Ever. That’s an order.”

 

Victor has no control over Yuri, not even as an alpha since they haven’t mated yet, but the omega doesn’t care. Still blushing from the praise that only thickened his arousal and armed with the knowledge of Victor’s feelings for him, he tilts his neck up in vulnerable submission, too shy to make the offer with actual words.

 

Luckily for him, he doesn’t need to.

 

Victor lets out another possessive growl against the proffered skin and _bites_.

 

They’re both unprepared for the rush of emotions and pleasure that follows after. Victor can feel every emotion, every desperate cry as Yuri bucks his hips, throwing his head back and mewling. The omega rubs against him, crying and begging and suddenly, all Victor wants is to see Yuri come for him.

 

So he presses down harder on his wrists, and grinds down on his cock, whispering in his ear lovingly. “So beautiful, Yuri.”

 

As expected, the brunette moans at the praise, face crinkling with overwhelming pleasure. Victor continues, never wanting this moment to end. “So good for me, my Yuri. _My_ omega, aren’t you? All mine.”

 

Yuri shudders hard, barely being able to cry out his alpha’s name before spilling all over his body, body bowing in the very pleasure he shows so perfectly in his program. “All yours, alpha. ‘M yours, p-promise,” he hiccups, body trembling with aftershocks.

 

Victor grins hungrily. “That’s right, you are. And I’m all yours, too, baby, okay? All yours. Now, do you think you can turn over for me?”

 

Yuri nods through the little hitches in his breaths and flips over after Victor releases his wrists. Without a thought, he spreads his legs, raising his ass to present himself. When he realises what he’s doing, though, he blushes madly. “S-Sorry,” he stutters, closing his legs in embarrassment. “I don’t know why-”

 

Victor doesn’t give him a chance to finish. Leaning down, he spreads Yuri’s cheeks before licking one bold stripe up the taint. He grins at the sweet taste of his omega’s slick and the whimper that follows before doing it again and again, till Yuri is sobbing once more, begging for him.

 

Pulling back, Victor licks his lips, traces of his juices still on them before flipping Yuri over to meet his eyes. “You sure you want this?”

 

Yuri gulps and says, “Yes,” in a tiny, innocent voice which does _nothing_ to slow down Victor’s arousal. The alpha presses his lips against the other’s repeatedly till he’s relaxed enough for Victor to rub the pad of one finger over his shy hole.

 

Yuri lets out another moan at that and Victor gently presses it all the way inside, the omega still writhing with pleasure. “I got you, baby, don’t worry. Just relax for me, love.” He says, slipping in another finger and beginning to slowly scissor them, going deeper trying to locate his-

 

“ _Alpha!_ Ahhh alpha, please, please take me now, _oh_ … I need you!” Yuri wails as his prostrate is stimulated, thrashing around and begging. Victor has to pull back for a few moments to stop himself from coming and when he resumes, he can barely hold out for two minutes before finally cracking and lining himself up.

 

Dropping forward to meet his omega’s lips, Victor strokes his little cock- overstimulated and flushed red- and slowly slides in. Both of them moan into each other’s lips at the wrenching pleasure, stilling to savour the moment. 

 

“Victor, _move_ \- ah, ah- harder, _please_.” Yuri gasps out, his body tingling from the sensory overload.

 

The blonde complies, pulling out before driving back inside harder, eliciting another sob from his mate. They move together, Victor hitting his spot with unerring accuracy and Yuri clenching tightly around him, desperation making their movements sloppy.

 

“Victor, I’m- I’m going to c-come,” he gasps out, the familiar warmth already beginning to start in his groin. “Can I? Please, alpha, let me-”

 

“No.” Victor denies simply, still plowing him through the mattress. Yuri wails and tries to reach for his cock, groaning when it’s pinned down. “No, you’re going to hold it for me, aren’t you, Yuri? You’ll wait, like my good boy, and come when I let you.”

 

Yuri whines and throws his head from side to side, sobbing and desperate. “Please, I can’t- hold it, _ah, Victor_ , I can’t hold it anymore!”

 

“Not till I say so, Yuri,” Victor says again, almost reaching his own orgasm. “You can do it, baby, I know it. You’re so perfect, you can wait. Never let me down, do you? You’re just so sweet and innocent, _my_ Yuri, my _mate_ -”

 

Yuri gives one warning gasp before the term makes him come untouched, screaming Victor’s name for the entire street to hear. The thought has Victor clenching up and spilling as well as he imagines everyone knowing Yuri’s taken and _his_.

 

They lie on the bed in silence for a while, just holding each other and basking in the pleasant after-glow. After a while, though, Victor gets up to go get a washcloth and some supplies, pressing a kiss to his mate’s cheek affectionately. “I’ll be right back.”

 

Yuri sighs dramatically, lighter now that his heat was sated. “I’ll survive, somehow.”

 

Victor laughs and stalks out of the bedroom, bare-ass naked and the omega enjoys the view while thinking over everything that had just transpired. 

 

 _Victor Nikiforov mated him_.

 

He can’t believe it.

 

But as Victor comes back, smiling softly and cleaning them up, he realises he doesn’t have to. His dorky, lovable coach will clearly spend the rest of their lives proving it.

 

-*-*-*-*-*-

BONUS (EVEN THOUGH IT’S BULLSHIT)-

 

Yuri’s phone beeps and he reaches out to grab it from the nightstand.

 

“Who is it?” Victor asks sleepily, almost on the verge of dozing off.

 

Yuri squints at it. “It’s Yurio-kun.”

 

Suddenly, Victor isn’t feeling so drowsy. “Wh-What does he say?”

 

Yuri huffs. “That’s weird, he’ sent me an image. A very badly edited image, actually.”

 

He holds it out to show his alpha, frowning when trembling hands take it from him. “I don’t know why he’s angry this time, especially angry enough to use the red editing ink to cross your face, but don’t worry, I’ll ask hi- Victor? What’s wrong?” he exclaims in surprise, looking at his mate’s pale face.

 

The alpha looks at him fearfully. “I’m a dead man walking.”

 

“Wait, what? Victor, what are you- Victor? _Victor_!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ебена мать- Holy shit! (Lol)  
> So, you see I've used basically every cliche of A/B/O Dynamics, but like I said, this is self-indulgence! Also, that bit about omegas only making nests with the clothing items of the alpha of their choice is a thing I invented, but hey, my universe, my rules, right? I also changed a few things (like a lot of tropes don't), but I just wanted it to be a little different.
> 
> I'm aware this smut was absolute bullshit, so I won't be offended if you say as much in the comments, but I'd honestly love for you to tell me how to improve. :)  
> Thanks for reading! ♥

**Author's Note:**

> Like I said, I don't even know what happened. Just that I'll be uploading the second part to this tomorrow and would definitely love to get some feedback. :D  
> Leave me some love! <3
> 
> [Say hi to me on [tumblr](fiftyshadesofkawaii.tumblr.com) bc I will probs love you forever if you become my friend]


End file.
